Un Malfoy limpiando su nombre
by Criistiii206
Summary: Limpiar no es facil y menos un apellido manchado. Por eso, Draco tendrá que hacer todo para recuperar el prestigio. Cursar Estudios Muggles por ejemplo o... pedirle ayuda a Granger. Reto.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de J. K ROWLING. Solo la historia es parte de mis raros delirios.

La verdad no sabía que nombre poner, así que disculpen el titulo tan... tonto jajaja Lo hice hace mucho así que solo le di un retoque. Esto fue creado por un reto de un foro… ahora me da pena ajena leerlo aajajjaa así que solo corregiré las faltas de órtografia.

Espero que les guste.

La guerra acabó, por lo tanto, todos los jóvenes tienen que regresar a Hogwarts. Todos tienen que volver a cursar el año que no terminaron o, en ciertos casos, que no cursaron.  
>Por ello, el callejón Diagon había abierto sus puertas de nuevo—un poco rotas a decir verdad—. Muchos magos y brujas se apiñaban en las tiendas que estaban abiertas. Algunas pudieron recuperarse y restaurar sus paredes, otras tuvieron que esperar hasta que los ingresos comenzaran a llegar de nuevo para restaurar todo.<p>

Hermione Granger paseaba por las tiendas comprando todo lo necesario, plumas, tinta, pergaminos, libros, todo. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que pasó a lado de alguien… un chico rubio exactamente. Él sí notó su presencia desde que iba saliendo de la tienda de escobas, comprando un regalo para Potti o para la comadreja, seguramente.

OOO

La primera noche en Hogwarts fue muy emotiva, todos saludaban a sus amigos y lloraban al verlos vivos, muchos otros lloraban la perdida de los que no sobrevivieron.

La cena fue igual a la de antaño, solo faltó el discurso de Dumbledore, pero la nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall, la dio a su propio estilo. Les dio unos minutos más que de costumbre para que saludaran a sus amigos de otras casas. Instantáneamente todos se pararon a intercambiar más saludos y abrazos, solo los de nuevo ingreso y los Slytherins se quedaron quietos en sus lugares.

Era un poco raro ver a los Slytherins más callados de lo normal, unos hasta tenían la mirada fija en su plato. Otros, como Nott, se pusieron de pie y, sorpresivamente, fueron a saludar a alguien que no era de su casa. Los que vieron la escena de Theodore Nott sonriéndole a Luna Lovegood y darle un rápido abrazo les causó mucha confusión, en especial a sus compañeros de habitación.

Draco Malfoy vio la acción no con desagrado, ni con despreció, sino con admiración disimulada. Él jamás se atrevería a hacer eso en público; por más que Luna hubiera impedido que una maldición impactara de lleno en el pecho de Nott en la batalla final… él no lo haría. El gran Draco Malfoy no fue educado para dar gracias ni establecer vínculos con los impuros ni traidores. Por más que ahora sea consciente que a la hora en la que estas a punto de morir, lo último que importa es la sangre y, quizás, un traidor a la sangre o una sangre sucia en persona, sean tu última salvación. Porque al entrar en el bando de Voldemort, lo último que puedes tener son amigos y familia.

OOO

Todos se apartaban cuando caminaba, unos no lo miraban a la cara, otros eran más atrevidos y miraban con disimulo su brazo dónde debería de estar la marca tenebrosa. Pero ¿por qué miran? Esta cubierta por la capa, esperan que salte y se los coma o ¿qué?. A demás, ya pasaron cuatro días desde que empezaron las clases, porqué tardan tanto en acostumbrase.

Ahora su humor estaba peor que en la mañana, ahora mismo iba a su clase de Estudios Muggles, todo gracias a la estupenda idea de su madre.  
>Cuando estuvo en el expreso, le llegó una carta de su madre que decía que tenía que empezar a limpiar su estúpido apellido, ahora que el señor tenebroso no está, tiene que empezar a recuperar su renombre. Así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que su querido hijo cursara esa materia inservible.<p>

Entró al aula con su usual porte y gracia, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si él no fuera un ex-mortifago.

La clase, para su sorpresa, era de lo más interesante. Cómo esos inútiles muggles pudieron crear algo tan complicado como un microdonsas, impresionante. Tal vez no son tan tontos como pensaba. O esos dichos tan extraños que tienen.

—De tarea quiero que traigan una redacción del funcionamiento de la estufa y el teléfono. Individualmente me mostraran, de forma práctica, su uso. Pueden retirarse.

Draco abrió los ojos, asustado ¿cómo diablos iba a saber cómo se usan esos cacharros muggles? ¿Existen libros para eso? Demonios. ¡¿Por qué encargar tarea de una clase que dura dos horas y que, en realidad, en el mundo mágico no sirve de nada! Retiraba lo dicho, esta clase apestaba.

Se puso de pie mal humorado y se dirigió a la biblioteca; tenía una hora libre antes de ir a su siguiente clase, así que puede empezar esa tarea inservible.  
>Caminó por los pasillos, esos viejos pasillos… muchas imágenes le invadieron la mente; cuando iba caminando por aquí en primer grado, respaldado por los dos gorilas de Grabbe y Goyle que ahora uno está en una celda de Askaban; otra cuando le hizo más grandes los dientes a Granger, o cuando su diversión se limitaba a molestar al trío de oro. Una pequeña, intangible y nostálgica sonrisa se formó en su rostro.<p>

En ese entonces todo era más fácil.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba entrando a la biblioteca, todo parecía igual. Madame Pince estaba con su mirada aguileña sentada viendo con ojos inquisidores a todos los ocupantes de las mesas, los libros polvorientos, Granger en la última mesa a la izquierda… entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea. Matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, Draco Malfoy, eres un genio.

—¡Hey, Granger! —Como era de esperarse, todos y cada uno de los alumnos presentes levantaron la mirada con los ojos abiertos al escuchar, precisamente, su voz hablándole a Hermione Granger… sin mencionar la advertencia de la bibliotecaria.  
>La castaña levantó la mirada desconcertada, ¿acaso Malfoy le estaba hablando?<br>—¿Sí? —respondió un poco insegura una vez que el joven de porte arrogante estuvo frente a ella. Este, con una sonrisa ladina, le preguntó:  
>—Te hiciste algo en esa mata de pelo o porqué no se ve tan enmarañado —Hermione levanto una ceja pensando en las posibilidades:<br>1- Malfoy está loco, 2- Malfoy trama algo para matarla, 3- Malfoy necesita un favor o… la más probable: Draco Malfoy perdió la cabeza.

—¿Te sientes bien, Malfoy? Puedes ir con Madame Ponfrie para que te revise —dijo mientras regresaba su vista al libro que leía anteriormente, como si acabara de darle la solución al problema a un niño.  
>Draco reprimió un insulto y se sentó frente a Hermione. Esta lo volteó a ver de nuevo y se sorprendió al ver la mirada fija de Draco en ella… nunca había notado que sus ojos podían expresar algo más que desprecio.<br>—Enserio no le hiciste nada, podría jurar que antes era más esponjado e imponente —Hermione torció el rostro disgustada. De todas las personas, él se viene a dar cuenta ¡Ni Ron lo notó! Cuando volvió a buscar a sus padres y los llevó a San Mungo para que les restauraran la memoria, su madre la arrastró con su peluquero loco ¡le quería poner mechas rubias! Pero ella se negó rotundamente pero no pudo evitar que le cortaran el pelo… Sí, ese viejo loco casi la amarra a la silla y empezó a cortar el pelo murmurando cosas cómo "mucho volumen", "hay que reducir por aquí".  
>La verdad se quedó sorprendida con el resultado, ¡ahora no se tarda horas en cepillarlo!. Pero no hay mucha diferencia… solo si lo ves cuidadosamente.<p>

—Qué quieres, Malfoy. Estoy segura que no viniste a hablar de mi cabello —soltó bruscamente. Que Ron no se haya dado cuenta hasta que Harry y Ginny lo mencionaron, la tenía, aun, un poco malhumorada.  
>—No sabía que mi encantadora presencia te pusiera tan nerviosa —murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Hermione lo escuchara. Esta bufó enojada y volvió su vista al libro, él no iba a perturbar sus renovadas horas de estudios.<p>

Draco frunció el ceño, no podía decirle que necesitaba su ayuda. Ya era suficiente con que toda la gente los estuviera viendo. Claro que es por un fin mayor: terminar la tarea rápidamente y empezar con eso de "limpiar el nombre"; pero él _no podía_ pedir ayuda y menos a una sangre sucia, eso es contra sus principios, él fue educado para tomar lo qué él quiera cuándo quiera. Pero no tenía elección, amenos… que lo hiciera indirectamente y no tendría que leer un aburrido libro. Draco Malfoy no lee ni en defensa propia.  
>—¿Cómo se usa un —diablos, cómo se decía—… eso.<br>Extendió un pequeño pergamino, Hermione lo tomó dudosa.  
>—Estufa, teléfono… ¿Estas tomando Estudios Muggles? —preguntó confusa.<br>—Qué te importa.  
>—No tienes porque ponerte a la defensiva. —Maldita Granger, cómo es que siempre adivinaba lo que pasaba por su mente. Ahora si le queda el sufijo que usan los muggles como insulto: "bruja"… esa clase le está creando un trauma.<br>—Me va a decir o no —dijo más calmado. Para su suerte tiene buena memoria así que no necesita anotar lo que la "bruja" diga.  
>—No —¿Cómo? Esa impura igualada le dijo que… ¿no?<br>—No se supone que eres una Gryffindor, valerosa y loca por querer ayudar a los necesitados —se burló mirándola despectivamente. Esa era su única forma de hacer que suelte la información.  
>—Desde cuando eres un necesitado, Malfoy —De acuerdo, Granger tiene ingenio, lo admite. Acostumbrado a Pansy que es tan lenta que no podría contestarle así de rápido, quedó realmente… asustado, ¿Qué clase de mujer es ella? ¿Siquiera es una mujer? Pensó disgustado, no le gusta que le hagan las cosas difíciles.<p>

—¿Tanto disfrutas de mi presencia que te empeñas en no responder para retenerme aquí inútilmente? —preguntó jocosamente. No iba a pedir ayuda directamente.  
>—Nadie te tiene aquí a la fuerza, Malfoy —dijo Hermione, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en esas palabras, eso no es lo que trata de hacer… ¿cierto? No, claro que no. Solo que Malfoy trata de confundirla como de costumbre—. La estufa es un "utensilio", por así decirlo, de la cocina; en él se cocinan los alimentos. Un teléfono es usado para comunicarte con otras personas, como un vociferador pero tú puedes contestar instantáneamente.<p>

No levantó la vista de su libro, pero pudo sentir la mirada interesada y penetrante de Malfoy en su frente.  
>—¿Qué? —preguntó al fin sin entender ni una palabra—. Granger, no te ofendas… bueno sí, ofenderte ¡Eres pésima explicando! De maestra te mueres de hambre.<br>Hermione lo miró disgustada. No iba a soportar que Malfoy la empiece a humillar como de costumbre. Dignamente cerró su libro, con más fuerza de lo necesario, recogió sus cosas y se levantó ante la mirada atónita de su rubio acompañante.

¿Tan rápido se va? Pero desde hace dos años que no se divertía como ahora, a demás, intentaba limpiar su apellido hablando con una sangre sucia y ¡tenía tarea!, no iba a ir a hablar con otro perdedor impuro, con uno es suficiente.  
>Tal vez fue un impulso, pero cuando ella pasó por su lado la detuvo rápidamente, cogiéndola por la muñeca. No sabía porqué pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se quedó de piedra. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, Hermione lo miraba sorprendida y, para su pena ajena, se estaba poniendo nervioso y siempre, desde pequeño, cuando se ponía nervioso, sus mejillas se tenían de un rosa muy leve pero vergonzoso.<br>Hermione lo miró sorprendida, era su imaginación o Malfoy estaba avergonzado. Claro, pensó amargamente, le está tomando la mano a una sangre sucia.

Draco se paró lentamente, no sabía qué hacer. Así que la arrastró a unos estantes, lejos de las miradas.  
>—Mira, Granger, esto es importante —¿Por qué daba explicaciones? ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Lo más probable, pero la carta con las letras suplicantes de su madre le venían a su cabeza—… Necesito que me digas cómo se usan esas cosas.<p>

Listo, lo dijo. No hay duda, Draco Malfoy es fuerte y pudo decirlo.

Hermione lejos de estar impresionada, lo miró con cara de quien ve a un loco corriendo desnudo por la calle.  
>No pudo contenerse, y una sonrisilla empezó a formarse en su rostro desconcertando completamente al rubio. Estaban a un metro de distancia así que él podía ver con claridad como ella se iba poniendo roja y tapaba su boca para retener la risa que trataba de salir.<br>Draco entornó los ojos sin comprender, ¿por qué diablos Granger se estaba riendo después de su confesión? ¡Le dijo "necesito" alias "te necesito"!  
>Sin embargo, Hermione estaba muy ocupada conteniendo su carcajada que estaba a punto de salir, se tomó unos segundos y después lo volteó a ver. Realmente había cambiado y mucho pero, en esencia, seguía siendo el mismo niño mimado y tonto de siempre.<br>—Esta bien, te ayudaré pero hoy no. Te veo mañana aquí a primera hora —dijo una vez que pudo dejar de sacudirse por la risa contenida.  
>—¿Estas loca? Qué clase de san… hija de muggles eres —corrigió a tiempo. Si decía eso ahora arruinaría todo—, que nunca has escuchado el dicho que dice "gusano que se levanta temprano es comido más rápido".<p>

Ahora sí estaba desconcertada, y más por el hecho de que lo dijo muy convencido. Son sus ideas o, enserio, algo malo le pasa a Malfoy.  
>—No te refieres a: "pájaro tempranero atrapa el gusano"<br>—Es lo mismo —contestó mosqueado. Pero se sorprendió al ver cómo _Hermione Granger_ le sonreía lentamente. No era una sonrisa amigable, no; era más bien como divertida… ¿feliz?  
>—Te veré mañana.<p>

Así fue cómo pasó todo el día pensando en esa graciosa sonrisa.

Y el siguiente viernes, para sorpresa de todos, fue el mejor de su clase.

Tal vez hablar con Granger de vez en cuando no sea mala idea después de todo. Pero, lo más gracioso de todo es que se corrieron rumores de todo tipo, pero el que más le divirtió fue el de su romance secreto con Granger. Ahora, cuando van Weasley y Potter, el primero lo ve con enojo y San Potter con el ceño fruncido. Sin mencionar que, cuando saca el tema a colación, Hermione lo ve un poco sonrojada. Y, por alguna razón, le divierte de sobre manera.

Sin mencionar la carta de felicitaciones por su gran actuación por parte de su madre.

Si supiera que ya no es actuación, probablemente se muera de la sorpresa.

-

Espero que lo los haya aburrido ajaja, como ven, no pasa nada romántico pero si escribía uno de ese tipo iba a estar más largo que, al final, ni On-shot iba a parecer jeje.  
>De igual manera, gracias por leer esta cosa aburrida.<p>

Saludos(:


End file.
